Season 5 Ep 11
by EmZisGluedToABook
Summary: The battle and now game is going to begin there's no going back


Everyone was preparing there stations for battle. Jin-may was the first one to have her station completed so Chiro took that opportunity to talk to her. For she look awfully worried.

"Hey, Jin-may are you okay" asked Chiro?

"Yea, I'm just confused" said Jin-may as she looked at Chiro.

"Really I would of thought you would feel worried about the war not confused about it."

"I know and I do feel worried, but now that I think about it, I wish that we could just make peace with Skeleton King. I know that he's done so many terrible things, but it's only so no ones life has to be at risk. I mean we all may die from this war and I wish with all me heart that would never have to be like this."

Chiro grasped Jin-may's hand and pulled her in for a hug "Jin-may I understand, but if we want Shuggazoom and ourselves to be safe then we must destroy Skeleton King for good."

"I understand Chiro, but you know if there was any way of avoiding this war I would be the first one to say I'm in."

"You and I both."

Jin-may let go of Chiro and gave him a small kiss. Then they herd the door open. Antauri was standing in the door-way "Chiro, Jin-may come with me to the command center we must make sure everything is set."

With that Jin-may and Chiro followed Antauri to the command center.

Everyone was standing next to the scanners looking at a ship. The ship looked as though it was a giant death trap. It was scary just look at it. And worst of all was who laid inside the ship, somewhere was Skeleton King.

"So he's already draining the planets power" asked Chiro?

"Correct" said Gibson "and unless we want Skeleton King gaining even more power, we must get him on the path to Shuggazoom."

"So what are we waiting for, let's go" said Otto!

"No" said Chiro "We should catch them completely off guard, let's wait a sew minuets s they won't expected it."

"I agree with the kid" said Sprx.

"Alright then, let's wait and then move in" said Antauri.

"Well, everything seems to be in order and all the weapons are in place" said Master Chee.

"Good, that means we'll be ready" said Chiro.

"Guys, before we go I just want to say something," began Sprx "The last war I thought was all my fault."

"But..." began Nova.

"Let me finish, But now I know it wasn't all my fault." Sprx looked at Master Chee. "And Im gonna do everything in my power to win this war, I know it."

Everyone smile at the words Sprx said.

"I agree with you completely Sprx" said Chiro.

"Yea...I'm gonna sooner or later save your butt aren't I" said Nova?

Everyone laughed, while Sprx just gave Nova a hug. Then a beeping noise came from the scanners.

"Team Skeleton King's ship has just reached Gothones center, so the ship is gaining power as we speak" said Gibson.

"Then the war begins now" said Chiro.

Everyone nodded there heads.

Chiro new what he needed to say, "MONKEYS MOBILIZE!"

At that everyone left for there tubs (Chiro sharing his tube with Jin-may, and Antauri sharing with Master Chee).

"Okay, guys heres what we'll do" said Chiro from his communicator "at once we all launch our missals at Bone Bags ship, then I'll pull the Laser Tron Furry, that will definitely get there attention."

"Sounds good to me" said Otto.

"Same here" said everyone else.

"Then here we go" said Chiro.

_**In Skeleton King's ship**_

The formless where everywhere, preparing the ship for take off (The ship already drained all of Gothones power).

"Master" came Mandarin "We have almost drained this planets power completely and we and are almost ready to leave for Shuggazoom."

"Finally this day has come, where evil will rule the universe" said Skeleton King.

"Think Mandarin evil will rule nothing will stand in our way and those pathetic primates will fall to me."

"I assure you my lord it will be done, but I also have news, our scanners see some large craft close to us."

Skeleton King closed his eyes "It's the boy, I sense he is close by."

All of a sudden a large explosion hit the ship, making everything shake.

WHAT WAS THAT" yelled Mandarin?

"Look at the sky" said Skeleton King calmly.

There was the Super Robot in the sky, and it was now heading in the direction of Shuggazoom.

"What are they doing'" asked Mandarin?

"There's playing a game, they want us to follow them to Shuggazoom" said Skeleton King.

"So what do you want us to do?"

"We play the game and we win it."

Mandarin began to do his evil laugh as he gathered the rest of the formless. And Skeleton King sat on his throne and talked to himself (weird ain't it).

"Chiro, you will face me, you are the chosen one so you should be the one to face the worst of evil. But it will not matter, I will defeat you and evil will win. And that yellow monkey, her plans could destroy us, but she will not have enough courage to do so, there is nothing to worry about for we will rule and destroy anything in our path, we will rule the universe." He begins to do his evil laugh, while his ship takes off to follow the Super Robot.

_**On the Super Robot**_

"Are they following us" asked Chiro?

"They just took off" said Gibson.

'"Good, and Antauri did you contact Shuggazoom?"

"Yes Chiro they know we are on our way" said Antauri.

"And are our cannons and guns ready?"

"Yep ready when you are kid" said Sprx

"Actually I have a better name for them" said Otto

"Why do we have to name our cannons and guns" asked Nova?

"Oh the cannons can just stay as cannons, but the guns I call them The Un Dead Anti Super Killer Guns."

There was a long silence.

"What" asked Otto?

"If any of you here a slapping noise, it's me hitting my head" said Sprx

"Good one Sprx" said Chiro.

"I think the names cute" said Jin-may.

"Thank you Jin-may, at least someone has good taste" said Otto.

"So do they always do this" asked Master Chee

"Every day" said Antauri.

"HEY and what's wrong with that" asked Otto?

Everyone began to laugh.

"I can't believe it were laughing before a war" said Nova while laughing.

"Yea what's wrong with us" asked Sprx?

"Nothing, it is just that we have fun together and it makes us feel, even the worst of situations feel better" said Antauri.

"Sounds like a good explanation" said Gibson.

"Brain Stain I agree with you" said Sprx.

"Thank you... I think."

_**2 hours later**_

The Super Robot just landed on the south side of Shuggazoom, and there were greeted by Neekeeta and her village, the Sun Riders, Captain Shuggazoom, and Master Offey. The Team stepped out of the Super Robot.

"Welcome home" said Neekeeta rushing to give the team a hug.

"It's nice to be home" said Chiro as returned the hug to Neekeeta.

"So you guys ready" asked Chiro as he let go of Neekeeta?

"Yea come here I'll show you" said Johnny Sunspot as he lead Chiro to where there where 3 giant cannons.

"Heres the plan, when Skeleton King comes into view we'll shut him with these babies" said Johnny.

"Thats a good plan, but don't we need more cannons" asked Chiro?

"We didn't have enough time to build more cannons."

"Well, we did." said Chiro with a bit of a smug face.

"Well, what took you so long?"

"I'll get the team to go get them" said Chiro as he began to walk back to his team.

"Guys" said Chiro "we need those cannons."

"You got it kid" said Sprx as he went to the robot, Nova and Otto followed.

"How many did you build" asked Master Offey?

Chiro was about to answer, but someone else did.

"They built 4 cannons" said Master Chee.

Master Offey and Master Chee stared at each other, not taking there eyes off each other.

"You grew" said Master Offey sounding a bit stupid.

"Yea" said Master Chee, then she did something that completely caught Master Offey off guard. Master Chee raced up to Master Offey and gave him a hug. The hug was like a hug that a daughter would give to her father if she hadn't seen him for a long time.

Sprx, Nova, and Otto came out with the first cannon. Then Nova dropped her end of the cannon as she saw her two masters hugging.

"Nova why did you stop" asked Sprx? Then Sprx saw Master Chee and Offey hugging. He knew it must of made Nova happy to see her Masters together (as Masters not anything else) after all these years of not talking to each other.

"Umm guys, shouldn't we bring this cannon to the firing spot" asked Otto as he noticed they weren't moving.

"Oh sorry" said Nova as she picked up her end of the cannon and began walking again.

Master Chee and Master Offey stopped hugging and smiled at each other.

_**At firing spot**_

Antauri used his powers for the other three cannons.

"You think you could of told us you where doing that, so we didn't have to carry this" asked Sprx.

"Sorry" said Antauri.

"EVERYONE" yelled Gibson "Skeleton King's ship is approaching."

"Then it's time" said Antauri as he turned to Chiro.

"Johnny who is good at shooting" asked Chiro?

"The cats Tichee, Yamay, and Longfo."

"Okay then tell them to get to there posts and Gibson, Sprx, Jin-may, and I will take the other cannons."

"Got it" said Johnny as he went to get the cats.

"Sprx, Gibson, and Jin-may did you guys here the plan?"

"Yep" said Sprx.

Sprx, Gibson and Jin-may got to a cannon and started loading the cannons. Then Johnny came with three cats (2 female 1 male). They also began loading there cannons.

"Nova is Skeleton King in view" asked Chiro?

Nova looked at Gibson's scanner "He's in perfect view."

On my mark fire" said Chiro.

Everyone nodded there heads.

"One...TWo...TREE...FIRE"

_**Skeleton King's ship**_

Mandarin was getting the formless ready for battle, and Skeleton King was sitting on his throne when a massive explosion hit the ship. The whole ship shook making Skeleton King fall from his throne.

"Clever, clever, but not enough to destroy me" said Skeleton King. "Mandarin lets show theses pathetic do-gooders what evil has."

Mandarin smiled "Yes my lord."

_**On Shuggazoom**_

"We hit him, but he's not slowing down" said Nova looking up from the scanner.

"Then we have to fire again on my mark one..."

"WAIT" yelled Nova!

All eyes where on her.

Her eyes went big "EVERYONE LOOK OUT!"

And before anyone asked what was wrong with Nova, the answer came from the sky. A large bomb hit the earth. It destroyed the land that it toughed. The ground was fire and ash.

"Okay no one get hit by that bomb thing" said Sprx.

"I think we got the massage" said Gibson.

"Guys," yelled Nova "there getting ready to load another one."

"Where are there bomb things coming from" asked Chiro

"There far left, can I show you?"

"Yes, cause I don't know what you mean by far left."

Nova got to Sprx cannon loaded it, and aimed it at there far left, but on the bottom of the ship. It was a direct hit.

_**Skeleton King's ship**_

The missal Nova fired destroyed three bombs and made some damage to the ship. That side looked as though it was about to collapse. Mandarin had to move the bomb to a different location on the ship, but it would take time.

_**On Shuggazoom**_

"Okay everyone aim at the spot that Nova just fired. One...Two...Three...FIRE" said Chiro.

The shot hit the ship and now the total left side of the ship was destroyed.

"Direct hit" said Nova "in fact now the ship is landing now."

And what Nova said was true. The ship was now landing.

_**Skeleton King's ship**_

"Even if they damaged my ship, I am more powerful," said Skeleton King "Mandarin get to your post and then the battle will begin."

Mandarin did as he was told.

_**Shuggazoom **_

"Okay guys this is it" said Chiro.

Everyone got up and looked at Chiro. Nova was the first to activate her fists, followed by Sprx with his magnets and soon everyone on the team had there weapons activated.

Chiro smiled and then put on a serious face "Lets do this."

As he said those words Skeleton King, Mandarin and there army got out of there ship. The two groups looked at each other. And soon Skeleton King ordered his army to charge.

The war and game had begun ...

_To be continued..._


End file.
